


Melted Heart

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drive-In, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Cindy asked Luna on a date to a drive-in. Fluff ensues.Kinkmeme fill!: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7343633#cmt7343633





	Melted Heart

Luna liked Cindy. Like a lot. She seemed caring and sweet, but also unafraid to tell you off and that was exactly the type of person Luna needed. She didn’t want to be treated as the ‘perfect daughter who can do no wrong’ anymore. So when Cindy asked her out, she said yes.

 

They decided to go to a drive-in for their first date.

 

“So, which movie are we seeing again?” Luna asked, embarrassed at not looking it up ahead of time.

 

“That old Wonder Woman movie, darling!” Cindy replied as she skipped to the passenger door and opened it for her date. Luna giggled, saying “Thank you, darling.” in an attempt at Cindy’s accent.

 

Cindy just confidently laughed. “Would you prefer Lu? Hun? Babe?” Luna’s face turned bright red in return, her smile genuine for the first time in a long time.

 

“Any of those work for me, Cin.” Luna spoke, turning towards Cindy in time to see the other girl blush as well. Oh, this would be a fun night.

 

* * *

 

After a twenty minute drive full of chatter about their favorite bands, they arrived at the drive-in. Cindy rolled the windows down and grabbed the speakers. While Cindy set those up, Luna dropped out of the truck and walked around, asking “Would you like anything to drink? Or maybe we should get some red whips or popcorn.” 

 

“Anything’s fine with me! Get whatever ya like!” Cindy replied. She had paid for the tickets and brought the vehicle, so Luna was paying for snacks.

 

“Got it! I’ll be back soon.” She said, starting her hike through the gravel to the concession stand.

 

And now Cindy got to work. The truck bed was facing the large screen, which made for a perfect area to cuddle and enjoy the night. She grabbed the pillows and blankets that were hidden in the back and made a perfect abode for them to rest. The blankets cushioned the floor and there were plenty of pillows to prop themselves up and see the movie. She would have brought fairy lights, but she figured Luna wouldn’t want that kind of attention on her. Maybe next time.

 

When Luna got back with the snacks, her jaw dropped at how comfy the truck looked. “This looks wonderful!” She exclaimed, setting down the food and drinks. Cindy grabbed her hand and said “Only the best for my two favorite ladies.”

 

Luna looked confused for a second and then giggled. “Yes, she is very pretty, isn’t she?” Luna pulled Cindy towards the truck bed. “Let’s climb in.”

 

* * *

 

Luna really wanted to snuggle into Cindy. She was just sitting there next to her looking beautiful, and Luna badly wanted to be held by someone as wonderful as her, but was it right for her to make the first move? Cindy seemed like the more forward one; if she wanted to hold her, wouldn’t she have already? The thoughts were starting to distract her from the movie, which isn’t what she wanted. She wanted to enjoy the movie but-

 

“Alright darling, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? Cindy asked looking concerned. She grabbed her hand and rubbed it with her thumb. “Is it the movie? Or me?”

 

“No!” Luna quietly exclaimed, not wanting the other girl to think it was her fault. “I just… I was wondering if you would hold me?” Luna asked, looking downward already blushing.

 

Cindy laughed, but it didn’t feel like she was laughing  _ at _ her. “Of course, darling. All you had to do was ask. Or just slide closer to me. I don’t mind, I did make this comfy truck bed for a reason, ya know.” Cindy winked at her, making the blush on her face redder. Oh Astrals, this felt so cliche right now.

 

Not that she minded.

 

* * *

 

Once it got darker and all the younger kids left, Cindy quickly ran to the concession store and grabbed something warmer as the night air got cooler. Grabbing the two hot cups, she walked back to Luna, careful not to trip or get hit by the cars leaving. “Here we go, darling.” She said handing a cup to her date.

 

Luna took a sip and her eyes lit up. “Hot Cocoa!” She exclaimed, already taking another sip despite its heat. Luna spoke as Cindy climbed in next to her. “You are the greatest right now.”

 

“Yes well, I try my best.” She said, giving her signature smile. Her green eyes shined, showing how happy she was to be on a date with her. “Ya know… I’m really glad you said yes to going out with me.” Cindy said, showing her serious side for a quick minute. “I’ve really had a great time tonight.”

 

Cindy looked up to meet Luna, her blue eyes just as happy as hers. “Me as well.” She replied. Luna shifted, looking uncertain for a second and then straightened up. “If I hadn’t said yes, I would not have been able to do this.”

 

Luna leaned forward, grabbing Cindy’s face while she kissed her. It was gentle at first, but once Cindy got her bearings that changed. Cindy leaned in, putting a hand in Luna’s long hair and pulled a little. Luna gave a small groan, smiling into the kiss. They pulled back for a second and just looked at each other. They both gave a slight nod and met again, Cindy pulling Luna down to lay hidden by the bed walls. They kissed and touched, both girls happy to be existing in each other’s arms for the night.

 

Eventually, the next movie started and more people arrived at the drive-in. They sat up, still connected but a little more publicly appropriate. Cindy put her arm around Luna as she laid against her chest. “This has been absolutely perfect.” Luna said, her eyes tearing up a little by the pure content and happiness she was feeling. “I can never thank you enough.”

 

Cindy placed a kiss to her head. “You don’t have to, Lu. ‘Cause I feel the exact same way.” Cindy rubbed Luna’s arm and pulled the blanket up higher. “Though, there is one thing you can do.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Be my girlfriend?”

 

Luna calmly sat up and faced her. Smiling, she kissed her once more and wrapped her arms around her neck. She leaned her head on her shoulder and said. “It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
